Secretion of pro-inflammatory cytokines after infection with virulent pathogens, in response to host cell injury, or related irritants that activate receptors on immune effector cells (T-cells, macrophages, etc.) underlies numerous diseases including various respiratory diseases. For example, acute and chronic bronchitis, emphysema, respiratory infections (pneumonia, pleurisy), flu (including influenza), post-lung transplant rejection including acute and chronic rejection and bronchiolitis obliterans, acute lung injury or the acute respiratory distress syndrome, pulmonary fibrosis, asthma, cystic fibrosis, and bronchiectasis are all linked to activation of injurious cytokines. Efforts to block cytokine release and circulation have focused on administration of systemic corticosteroids or targeted anti-inflammatory agents to specific cytokines such as TNFα and IL-1p.
TNF receptor associated factors (TRAFs) are a family of proteins primarily involved in the regulation of inflammation, antiviral responses, and apoptosis. Six well-characterized TRAF proteins (TRAF1-6) exist and a newer homologue TRAF7 was recently identified. All TRAF members share a highly conserved C-terminal domain that mediates interactions with transmembrane TNF receptors. Identification of TRAF proteins has contributed significantly to the elucidation of the molecular mechanisms of signal transduction emanating from the TNFR superfamily and the Toll like/interleukin-1 receptor (TLR/IL-1R) family TRAF family proteins interact with the IL-1 receptor, TLRs, CD40, RANK, I-TAC, p75 NGF receptor, etc. Specifically, TRAF2, TRAF5, and TRAF6 serve as adapter proteins that link cell surface receptors with downstream kinase cascades, which in turn activate key transcription factors, such as nuclear factor kB (NFkB), resulting in cytokine gene expression. With an exaggerated immune response, TRAF-mediated cytokine release leads to profound effects of edema, multi-organ failure and shock. The TRAF proteins, however, have a central role as they mediate signal transduction to elicit transcriptional activation of several downstream cytokines. These findings suggest that maneuvers designed to selectively modulate the abundance of TRAF proteins might serve as a novel strategy for therapeutic intervention. However, to date, very little is known regarding the molecular regulation of the TRAF family at the level of protein stability. Strategies directed at modulation of TRAF protein concentrations in cells might serve as the basis for the design of a new class of anti-inflammatory agents.
Ubiquitination of proteins brands them for degradation, either by the proteasome or via the lysosome, and regulates diverse processes. The conjugation of ubiquitin to a target protein is orchestrated by a series of enzymatic reactions involving an E1 ubiquitin-activating enzyme, ubiquitin transfer from an E1-activating enzyme to an E2-conjugating enzyme, and last, generation of an isopeptide bond between the substrate's e-amino lysine and the c-terminus of ubiquitin catalyzed by a E3-ubiquitin ligase. Of the many E3 ligases, the Skp-Cullinl-F box (SCF) superfamily is among the most studied. The SCF complex has a catalytic core complex consisting of Skpl, Cullinl, and the E2 ubiquitin-conjugating (Ubc) enzyme. The SCF complex also contains an adaptor receptor subunit, termed F-box protein, that targets hundreds of substrates through phosphospecific domain interactions. F-box proteins have two domains: an NH2-terminal F-box motif and a C-terminal leucine-rich repeat (LRR) motif or WD repeat motif. The SCF complex uses the F-box motif to bind Skpl, whereas the leucine-rich/WD repeat motif is used for substrate recognition.
Ubiquitin E3 ligase subunit, FBXO3, has been found to be sufficient to ubiquitinate and mediate proteasomal degradation of another relatively recently-identified ubiquitin E3 ligase subunit, FBXL2. Further, FBXL2 appears to act as a “break” on inflammation, by targeting the TRAF family of proteins for their disposal in epithelia and monocytes. Thus, activation of FBXO3 results in FBXL2 ubiquitination and degradation increasing immunoreactive TRAFs and cytokine production, and impairing lung function. Bronchitis and other respiratory diseases and respiratory injury cause increased FBXO3 activity. Therefore, small molecule inhibitors of FBXO3 function may be useful in the prophylaxis and treatment of these respiratory diseases and injuries.